


For Everything You Are (And All You've Been)

by seriousoncer



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Zelda Spellman Needs A Hug, a lil angst, lilith is there to comfort her, madamspellman, zelda and lilith go for a picnic, zelda is feeling all the feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousoncer/pseuds/seriousoncer
Summary: “I’ve always believed happiness to be this untouchable illusion that only exists to make life seem less dreadful,” Zelda continued with a humorless laugh.“But now,” her voice hitched a little, “I know happiness is real. Because of you.”Or, Zelda feels overwhelmed and Lilith is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	For Everything You Are (And All You've Been)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This has been sitting in my drafts for a while, so I finally decided to post it. I hope you like it :))
> 
> All my love and thanks to @1TheArtOfLosing1 for the endless support.

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning and they had decided to go on a picnic. Or rather, _Lilith_ had decided that they were to go on a picnic. Zelda would have been more than content with staying at the Academy and attempt to finish her never-ending paperwork.

But Lilith had other plans.

So, Zelda had no other choice but to oblige. Not that it was a hardship – Lilith would go over and beyond if there was even the slightest chance it would make Zelda happy. At first, it was difficult for Zelda to accept such devotion, never really having been treated that way before. But now, she often caught herself being utterly infatuated with _everything_ Lilith.

“I found this gorgeous spot just above the hill over there,” Lilith mentioned as she parked the car, “it’s a short walk, but I think you and your high heels will manage.”

Looking around, Zelda couldn’t see any other people nearby. Clandestinely, she was sort of grateful for the seclusion. Prying eyes and intrusive questions were a liability at home, so Zelda found the thought of _finally_ being alone with Lilith very refreshing.

And somewhat terrifying.

Zelda lifted her bag up from underneath her seat and immediately started looking for her sunglasses. “Alright, I’m just—”

Next to her, she could hear Lilith chuckle and before Zelda could even comprehend what was happening, the sunglasses slid down her forehead and stopped at her nose.

Lilith was looking at her with adoring eyes and a wide grin as her hand dropped from Zelda’s head, gently brushing through auburn curls as it fell. “They were on top of your head, darling.”

“ _Oh_.”

Her heart fluttered at the thought of being known so well. Lilith had already known what Zelda had been looking for. She could feel heat starting to collect in the apples of her cheeks, and she carefully lifted her knuckles up to her cheekbone, subtly trying to hide it.

But _of course_ , Lilith had to notice.

_Damn_ her attentive nature.

The brunette smirked and tenderly put her hand on Zelda’s thigh. “Are you _blushing_?”

“ _No_ ,” Zelda incredulously scoffed while adjusting her sunglasses, “I’m just warm.”

It was a blatant lie, which was to be expected, as Zelda found it infuriatingly impossible to lie to Lilith. There was just something about the way she would look at Zelda that seemed to make her incorrigibly honest.

“Alright,” Lilith snickered and leaned over the gear shift to press her lips to Zelda’s unexpecting cheek. The action was _so_ utterly casual and domestic that Zelda had to bite her bottom lip in order to stop the grin threatening to appear.

“Whatever you say,” Lilith whispered through a smile by Zelda’s ear, as she tenderly removed the sunglasses and placed them in her lap.

A thumb began to gently caress the cleft in Zelda’s chin, forcing her lips to part slightly. When Zelda craned her neck to the left, soft lips met hers instantly, making Zelda sigh contently against them.

Time seemed to stop whenever Lilith’s lips would meet hers, the only thing reminding her that she was alive was the intense flutter in her stomach. Although the kiss was innocent and barely even there, Zelda’s heart pounded in her chest as she felt her limbs growing weaker by the second.

She could only focus on how soft Lilith felt against her - how Lilith addictively invaded her every sense.

Then, her lips were pried open and Zelda wasn’t sure if she had dreamt this moment to life, but there was this raw emotion in the way Lilith’s fingers found hers and intertwined them keeping her grounded.

Zelda kept her eyes half-open, staring in wonder at the woman in front of her, just to make sure she wasn’t a product of her imagination. She couldn’t be certain if her mind had tricked her into some sort of perfect present, but every inhale smelled like _Lilith_ , like _home_ , and for the first time in her life, Zelda didn’t feel wary of what was to come.

If anything, the warm and loving sensation of Lilith’s breath against her cheek, although utterly destabilizing, was so alluring and inviting. Though, her insecurities were still ever so present.

They drew back for air, but still so close that their noses were bumping together. The breath of Lilith’s chuckle hit her cheek, and then the brunette lifted her chin to press a feather-light kiss to the tip of Zelda’s nose.

The mere tenderness of it made Zelda want to cry.

“I love you, Zelda.”

Those three, little words were uttered with such certainty, that there was no reason to doubt them.

Zelda beamed through teary eyes, making Lilith reach out and sweep her finger underneath her lower lashes. “I love you more.”

With one last peck against the side of Zelda’s mouth, Lilith sat back down in her seat and took a deep breath. “Let’s go eat, yes?”

* * *

“I can’t believe you just ate _that_ ,“ Zelda muttered, disgusted at her lover’s antics, as she daintily wiped the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

“It’s a _pickle._ You’re supposed to eat it,” Lilith deadpanned and rolled her eyes at the melodramatic reaction, but still put the half-eaten pickle down on the plate.

“ _Well_ ,” Zelda raised her eyebrows and reached for her wine glass before taking a small sip, “I’m not kissing you anytime soon.”

At that, Lilith’s jaw dropped momentarily, making Zelda smirk over the rim of her glass.

“Why _not_?” Lilith complained. Zelda promptly ignored her and plopped a piece of cheese in her mouth, relishing in the way Lilith’s eyes followed her every movement.

“Now, _I’m_ not kissing _you_.”

Zelda stopped chewing, the threat sounding a little too real for her liking. She narrowed her eyes. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, I would.” Lilith chuckled as she took another bite of her revolting pickle. “I don’t want to kiss you if you taste like stinky feet.”

Zelda balked at that, a piece of cheese going down her windpipe, making her cough like crazy.

Lilith threw her head back and let out a loud peal of laughter from deep within her chest. Her laughter was so unrestricted and pure – so utterly childish despite her age. It sounded like summer rain accompanied by birdsong, and every time Zelda heard it, no matter what weather, the sun was always shining.

Zelda sniffed a little as she recovered, acting as if offended and harshly put her glass down. “I’m glad you’re having fun at my expense.”

“Oh, come on, Zelda.” Laughter was still thick in Lilith’s throat as she reached out a hand to touch her. It settled on her thigh, where her yellow sundress had ridden up. At once, Zelda’s breath snagged in her throat, the feeling of Lilith’s touch setting her skin ablaze.

“I’m only joking,” Lilith said as she leaned close, almost crawling across the picnic blanket in order to get closer.

Zelda huffed and crossed her arms petulantly. “I didn’t find it very funny. I could have _choked_.”

Her eyes widened in outrage as she noticed Lilith was trying her best not to laugh at her. Lilith held her hands up in mock-surrender and scooted back as soon as she spotted the deadly glare Zelda was sending her way.

“You’re right,” Lilith resolved, but there was a mischievous smirk on thin lips that Zelda didn’t trust. _At all_. “Death by cheese strangulation would be quite the headline, though.”

Complete silence ensued.

The birds surrounding them even had the sense to stop singing.

Lilith watched in anticipation as a surprisingly calm Zelda cleared her throat and licked her lips. Nervous eyes followed a pale hand as it stretched across the blanket, toward the pickle. Lilith’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she observed Zelda picking it up between her thumb and finger, though still keeping it at a safe distance.

The next thing Lilith knew, the wet and cold vegetable socked her right between the eyes.

“ _Oh, my God_.”

The second Lilith opened her mouth, she could taste the bitter juice from the pickle on her tongue, and the sound of shrill laughter was ringing in her ears.

“I ca- _I can’t breathe_!» Zelda shrieked through her laughter, making her entire body shake.

The pickle juice in Lilith’s eyes was starting to sting, so she lifted her fingers and wiped at them.

Zelda seemed to be having a field day - Lilith had never heard her laugh quite like that before. She was bent at the waist, her arms flailing aimlessly while gasping for air. Her laugh was downright contagious, and Lilith couldn’t help but chuckle along as it was beginning to sound more like an evil cackle than an expression of delight.

And Zelda looked so free, but totally ridiculous at the same time – the fluttering colors of her sundress almost making Lilith’s head spin.

“You know,” Lilith started through a giggle and watched in amusement as Zelda struggled to take a deep breath, “it feels like I’m being seduced by one of those rainforest birds.”

Zelda’s laughing fit had somewhat calmed down, but she let out a last chuckle as she wiped at her eye. “ _Oh_? Is it working?”

Lilith grinned. “Surprisingly, _yes_.”

Then, Lilith laid down on her back right next to her while creating a makeshift pillow out of her cardigan, making Zelda look down at her with a watery smile, her chest still moving in ragged breaths from laughing. It was one of those smiles she saved especially for Lilith, and it always made her speechless.

For a moment, as Zelda gazed down at her beautiful lover, she forgot that anything outside of this moment existed.

There was only them.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Lilith whispered as not to scare Zelda out of her inner monologue. A loving hand settled on the high of Lilith’s cheekbone, and soon a thumb began to caress the soft skin underneath it.

Suddenly, Zelda’s entire mood changed, and she appeared to be worried for some reason Lilith couldn’t quite understand. “They’re not worth your _generous_ offer, I’m afraid.”

“Come here.”

The auburn-haired woman frowned, but still let out a small snicker as the palm slid down the curve of Lilith’s cheek. “I’m sitting right next to you.”

“I know,” Lilith grinned and tenderly grabbed ahold of Zelda’s hand. “Come _here_.”

Zelda bit her lip and hesitated for a moment. Then, she gracefully slid down so that her head rested comfortably on Lilith’s chest, right above her heart. Lilith’s arm stretched around her, pulling Zelda impossibly closer to her side and placed a small kiss on the top of auburn locks.

All Lilith could feel was Zelda’s warm hand on her stomach and the softness of her rosy cheek against her collar bone. It amazed Lilith how well Zelda seemed to fit against her body - how easily her lips pressed against her hair, so soft with a faint smell of expensive perfume and cigarettes.

Zelda let out a small sigh and nestled closer into Lilith’s neck.

“ _Now_ , will you please tell me what you were thinking?” Lilith’s voice vibrated against Zelda’s nose, making her pull back a little.

There was a small moment of quiet hesitation.

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt this happy.”

Lilith’s eyes widened in surprise and she craned her neck so that she was able to look at Zelda. “ _What_? Surely, you’ve been happy before?”

“Not like this.”

Those words simultaneously broke _and_ warmed Lilith’s heart.

“I’ve always believed _happiness_ to be this untouchable illusion that only exists to make life seem less dreadful,” Zelda continued with a humorless laugh. Then, she lifted her head up from Lilith’s chest to gaze into blue eyes.

“But _now_ ,” her voice hitched a little, making Lilith instinctively hold Zelda even tighter in her embrace, “I know happiness is real. Because of _you_.”

Lilith couldn’t help but beam at the tender confession, although her smile quickly dropped as she noticed the somber expression on Zelda’s face.

“ _Zelda_?”

“I know it’s _real_ , and that terrifies the life out of me. Because now, I _know_ I won’t survive without it.” Suddenly very coy, Zelda put her head back down on Lilith’s torso, but _never_ letting go. “Without _you_.”

“ _Zelda_ ,” Lilith whispered sadly and tried to sit up, but Zelda was keeping her in place, too afraid to let go.

When she didn’t get an answer, Lilith carefully removed herself from Zelda, her heartbreaking at the whimper passing Zelda’s lips as she did. Lilith propped herself up on her elbow so that she was able to gaze down on Zelda. Her gorgeous green eyes were closed, and her bottom lip quivered with each breath.

“Zelda,” Lilith repeated in a hushed voice as she tenderly stroked Zelda’s wet cheek with the back of her fingers, Zelda immediately leaning into the touch.

Her finger traced the curve of Zelda’s face and down to her neck, gently moving her auburn hair. Zelda was fascinated by how Lilith’s touch had such a natural soothing quality, and just the sensation of her fingers against her skin made Zelda’s body relax.

Zelda _loved_ touching Lilith, and vice versa – not just sexually, either. Her warmth would seep into her entire being, bringing Zelda comfort without ever opening her mouth. She’d just melt into Lilith like ice cream in a warm porcelain bowl - as if she belonged to her.

And every time they parted, Zelda ached to be in her arms again.

Suddenly, small kisses were being peppered across her neck and jaw, making Zelda sigh contently. Those sweet kisses were the key to Zelda’s heart and soul, for every time Lilith placed them upon her skin, Zelda knew she’d adore Lilith for all time.

Lips brushed across her collar bones as Lilith’s thumb gently caressed her cheek. They moved further up, reaching her mouth.

And then, Lilith was kissing her.

Softly at first, and then with a sudden urgency so intense, it made Zelda cling to her as if Lilith was the only unyielding thing in an otherwise dizzy world. Her mouth was unrelenting while parting Zelda’s shaking lips, sending uninhabited quivers down her every nerve, evoking feelings and sensations Zelda had never even imagined she was capable of feeling.

The sounds surrounding them disappeared in a whirl – nothing was more important than the feeling of Lilith against her.

With a final peck, Lilith drew back, pulling Zelda back into the present.

“I would _never_ leave you, Zelda. I hope you realize that.” The certainty of Lilith’s love constantly reminded Zelda that they were infinite. Her reassurance reminded her that there was no rush when a lifetime lies ahead of them.

Finally, Zelda opened her eyes, fearing the worst – only to be met by loving and kind eyes.

They made her unexplainably courageous.

“Do you promise?” Zelda asked timidly, her voice smaller than Lilith had ever heard it. She couldn’t help but lean down and kiss her once more.

When she pulled back, Lilith was thrilled to see Zelda smiling again. “I _promise_ , darling.”

Lilith’s intense gaze met Zelda and it was like every ounce of breath was taken from her lungs, floating through the forest air like midnight smoke. Every time Lilith would hold her face between her hands, it felt as though she was untying all knots.

Holding her fast and safely in arms Zelda had grown so utterly accustomed to.

It’s strange, _frightening_ even, how you can go from barely knowing someone to becoming completely infatuated by them - wondering how you were ever able to live without them, because you sure as hell can’t even begin to imagine life without them now.

It might be foolish, but Zelda would be truthful if she said she loved Lilith more than she could ever love herself.

A devotion so titanic - the absolute bravery that lies within daring to love again.

A love so certain and strong, making Zelda bold enough to risk being broken all over again. Her experience of heartbreak extensive enough to shatter her own mind – all of it, conquered by her love for Lilith.

It’s all so utterly foreign and incomprehensible.

But Zelda didn’t care.

_This_ is what falling in love feels like – that one story you never want to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and please feel free to leave kudos and a comment - they truly make my day.


End file.
